


I bwnat bispearl bleas

by Gay_and_Afraid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gay, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid
Summary: I want bispearlNOW!Rebecca, 🅱️leaseThis is a little bit uhhh suggestive with the GayThoughts Pearl has but it ain't explicit stuff or smut sorry lads xD





	I bwnat bispearl bleas

"Yo, Bis! I got a question for ya."   
Bismuth leaned on the kitchen counter, smirking, "Oh yeah? Hit me."

Pearl bit her lip.  
She couldn't help it! Her eyes scanned over the other woman's arms; big, strong, and muscular. Her gaze lowered, and she found herself staring at the woman's hands. Stars, she would give anything for those hands to shove her against a wall and run up her thigh. She'd lean in, pressing her lips to her neck, mumbling some snarky remark about how Pearl wasn't such a terrifying renegade anymore, and she wouldn't have the composure to argue. She'd just-   
"Pearl?" Bismuth interrupted her thoughts. Oh, Bismuth interrupted her thoughts. She noticed her staring. To be fair, everyone in the room seemed to notice Pearl was staring.   
"Y-yeah?"   
Smug, Bismuth continued, "What do you think?"   
"What do I… think?"   
"Yeah. Since you seem so invested… in the conversation," Amethyst teased. Garnet chuckled.   
"I'm gonna go with… yes? I agree?" She guessed. The three gems erupted in laughter, leaving Pearl to stir in the anxiety of not knowing what she just agreed with. "What? What did you ask her?"   
Amethyst gathered some composure, "Well, I was gonna ask an extremely important question. But half way through, I needed to make sure I wasn't the only one seeing you eye fuu- hey, Steven!" They turned to the door and, sure enough, Steven just got back. Pearl made a mental note to praise Amethyst's somewhat smooth censor for the swear word.   
"Hey guys! What'd I miss?"  
Amethyst responded first, "Nothing much, we were just-"   
"Heading out. Pearl needed to talk to Bismuth." Garnet interrupted.  
"Oh, ok. Is everything cool?"   
"Yes." And with that, Garnet pulled the two out of the room, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said with a wink before closing the door. The two blushed, looked at each other, and laughed until they cried. And if Pearl leaned against the woman, and wrapped her arms around one of hers, no one would say a thing. And if Bismuth smiled, and teased the smaller gem for her lack of focus, no one would stop her. 

So they did, and it felt more right than anything in the universe.


End file.
